Princes vs Butlers: Sleep Over Party
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: People wanted it so here it is, a remake of my sleep over story this time with Truth or Dare and a Prince vs Butler pillow fight! Enjoy this crazy hilarious story, as the things the princes do is sure to have you laughing the whole way through!


Early one morning in Altaria castle, Roberto has just woken up. He is on break from all royal duties for a couple of days; the other princes also have a short break. He laid on his bed, thinking of how he would like to spend this time when an idea came to him.

"Oh, that would be fun! I need to go ask Al immediately!" He hurried off his bed and rushed out of his room to locate his butler Alberto. Before long, he finds Alberto walking down one of the halls and called out to him.

"Al!" Alberto immediately turned around to his name being called.

"Your Highness, what is it? Do you need something?" Roberto laughed gleefully before he responded. "Well, I was thinking about how to spend my time off these next few days.."

Alberto raised an eyebrow at those words, he knew Roberto was up to something. "Yes, What is it you are planning?"

"A sleep over party!" Roberto said with a smile beaming on his face. Alberto immediately took a step back from those words, he was shocked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "W-What? Surely you kid…?"

"Huh? No… I'm serious! I want to have one tonight with the other princes and butlers too. It will be good stress relief for us all and so much fun!"

Alberto sighed, knowing there is no way he was going to be able to stop him when he is so set on doing it. "Fine… I will allow it, but only this once. Understand?"  
Roberto nearly jumped for joy at Alberto's words as he ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

"I'm glad you are happy, but could you please let go of me now?" Alberto tried to detach Roberto from himself. Roberto let go of Alberto as he thought of something. "Oh! I better go call the other princes right away!" And with that, Roberto ran off to contact the other princes immediately.

Alberto watched him run off as he shook his head, than placed it in his hand. "Roberto… Whatever will I do with you… You always know how to liven up the place." Knowing that he will be in for one hell of a night, he walked off to prepare for it.

Roberto had just finished calling all the princes up, everyone but Keith took little convincing. Keith had Roberto practically begging him to come, till he caved and couldn't take Roberto's pathetic groveling anymore. Roberto was pleased that he managed to get everyone specially Keith to come.

Roberto ran out of his office to report to Alberto. Once again finding Alberto walking down one of the halls. "Al!" He jumped on to Alberto from behind. Alberto yelled out a little at the sudden weight on his back, before getting Roberto off himself.

"Your Highness, can you please stop jumping on me. Now, what is it this time?" He turns around to look Roberto in the eyes."All the princes are coming!" Roberto said bursting with excitement. "Oh? You even managed to get Keith to accept? I'm impressed." Alberto smiled a little at the thought of how hard it must have been for Roberto to get Keith to come.

"Of course! He can never say no to me." Roberto grinned at Alberto before suddenly remembering something.  
"Oh Al! Did you get those special thermal Pajamas I wanted?" Alberto suddenly looked uncomfortable having Roberto bring up about the pajamas. "Uhh, Well yes, I did… but I'm not sure if you will want to wear them tonight." Roberto looked puzzled at Alberto's words.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I'm going to wear them! Have them ready by tonight." Alberto tried suppressing a laugh as he thought about it, then answered Roberto. "Hah… Uh, yes of course as you wish."

Alberto spends the whole afternoon getting the room prepared that the princes will be using that night. Spreading out pillows and blankets and various things they might use.

Before long it was now late afternoon and time for the princes to start arriving, Roberto anxiously waited for them.

Soon, he spotted, one by one, their cars pulling up into the villa. Immediately, he raced to the entrance to greet them.

"Hello everyone!" Roberto yelled out to all the princes who had just walked inside.

"Oh, Hello Prince Roberto, thank you for inviting us here today." Edward smiled cheerfully as his butler, Louis, followed behind.

"Hmmph, I'm only here because you nearly started to cry, you big baby!" Keith snorted as he laughed. "Soo cold Keithster…" Roberto sighed as Keith laughed at him.

"Well, I'm glad you could all make it." Roberto said now smiling. Joshua was looking around a little puzzled. "So, What exactly do we do at a sleep over?" He was completely clueless.

Roberto gasped at those words. "You never had one before Joshy?"

"No? Should I have?" Joshua asked questionly. "Yes! Sleep overs are the best! We will play Truth or Dare and even have a pillow fight!" Roberto sounded full of enthusiasm as he explained to Joshua.

"Truth or Dare? How do you play that?" Joshua still looked cluless as he overflowed with curiosity. Roberto started to snicker. "Haha… You will have to wait and find out." He flashed Joshua a smile, then proceeded to tell everyone to go get changed into their pajamas.

"Alberto will show each of you to a room you can get changed in; that goes for all the butlers too." Everyone then followed Alberto out of the room. Joshua continued to look as if he was trying to work out Roberto's words as he walked out of the room.

Roberto then went to his room to go get changed into his pajamas. He walked into his room to find his pajamas resting on his bed. Upon seeing them his eyes widened and he nearly shrieked at the sight. "W-What the…? Al!" Reluctantly, he put them on and walked out of the room.

Back out in the room the princes were using during their stay, everyone was now changed into their pajamas; both princes and butlers. Everyone was present except Roberto, no one could spot him anywhere. "Hmm, I wonder where he could be?" Edward said as he walked to the hallway; hoping to see Roberto walking down.

Suddenly Alberto sighed. "I was worried this might happen… I did warn him…" He whispered so no one could hear him.

"Maybe someone should go look for him? It's not like he could have just got lost in his own castle." Wilfred said, sounding surprised that Roberto is missing in his own castle.

Alberto was about to go looking for him when he walked into the room. "I-I'm s-sorry everyone, that I took so long…" Roberto stuttered as he faced the ground; his face a rosy red. Everyone turned around to face him and they all gasped.

"Roberto? Haha… What the heck are you wearing?" Keith said trying to hold in his laughter but was failing miserably.

"Awww what a cutey patootey!" Edward said with a gentle smile on his face as he eyed Roberto up and down. Everyone stopped looking at Roberto and turned to Edward with their mouths hanging opened. "What did you just say Prince Edward?" Glenn asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Hmm, Prince Roberto is a real cutey patootey in those pajamas… those teddy bears and buttons, they are adorable."

Roberto fidgeted, looking uncomfortable at being called such a thing from Edward, while in the distance Louis looked to be in shock, not expecting those words from his master and to use it on another prince nonetheless.

"Prince Edward… Never ever repeat those words! Where the heck did you even learn such childish language?" Keith said, sounding disturbed by Edwards choice of words.

"Oh, I heard it said the other day, while I was out on some official business. A group of teenage girls walked by me saying that to a boy that was with them, I thought it was adorable." Edward said while smiling pleasantly, thinking back to that day.

Wilfred could be heard chuckling at Edward from were he stood, while Joshua and Glenn silently facepalmed.

Roberto having shaken off the embarrassment of his cute pajamas suddenly speaks up. "Okay! It's time for truth or dare!" Roberto then motioned for them to sit down, they sat in a circle while their butlers stood nearby watching over them.

"So, What is this truth or date now?" Joshua was still thinking about it this whole time. "Uh, Joshy, it's truth or dare. Haha." Roberto bursted out laughing at Joshua's mistake. "Oh? I meant that!" Joshua yelled out sounding flustered from his error.

"It's okay Joshy we still love you. Anyways in truth or dare we choose between either truth or dare, if it's truth we ask you a question and you answer truthfully and dare, well, you do the dare we say. Got it?" Roberto looked to all the princes as he spoke.

"Yes, yes. I know what it is." Keith said as he rolled his eyes "let's just get on with it already. "Keithster, we couldn't leave poor joshy here clueless! Patience man!" Roberto started to scold Keith for being impatient. "It seems Joshua knows how it works now, shall we begin?" Edward spoke up to break the fight between Keith and Roberto, they looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, okay." Roberto started to look at all the princes deciding who he would make go first "Okay you." Roberto pointed towards Joshua, causing him to look back in shock."What? Why me first?" Joshua looked like he was about to panic.

"I just thought, since you are new at this, I would give you the first go. Now pick, truth or dare?" Roberto smiled mischievously at Joshua.

"Oh, Okay…. Um, in that case, truth." Joshua said nervously.

"Hehe okay then… How would you react right now, if I brought a cat into the room?" Roberto giggled as he asked.

Hearing those words Joshua's eyes immediately widened he looked ready to bolt as he let out a scream. "Whoa calm down Joshua." Roberto was shocked by Joshua's sudden reaction as he and the other princes tried to calm him down.

"Joshua! Stay still!" Keith tried to stop Joshua from running away. "There is no cat here Joshua." Glenn tried to help calm him down but upon saying the word 'cat' he screamed once again. "Ahh, let me go!" Joshua struggled against the princes holding him down.

"Whoa… good thing I never went through with my idea to fill his castle with cats…" Roberto whispered to himself. In the distance Jan laughed nervously at seeing Joshua act in such a way. "Oh dear, Prince Joshua… When ever will you get over your fear of cats?" He whispered so the other butlers wouldn't hear him.

Joshua had calmed down slightly when Wilfred spoke up "I don't understand why you are so afraid of them, they are so cute." He said while looking at Joshua. "Huh? Afraid of what? " Joshua asked.

"Cats" Wilfred said, causing Joshua to panic and scream again. "Wills! Why you go do that for… He just calmed down then you went and said it again!" Roberto sighed at Wilfred while he just smirked.

Finally, Joshua had calmed down as everyone decided it best off not mentioning the word 'cat' around him.

"Well that was certantly interesting… Okay Glenny, you pick the next person for truth or dare." Roberto said as he looked at Glenn. He immediately looked at Roberto upon his name being said. "Me? Why me?" Glenn sighed. "Because I said so and just cause!" Roberto said.

"Fine… Okay." Glenn looked around trying to decide who to pick. Joshua looked relieved at knowing he wouldn't get picked again. "Hmm, I pick you." Glenn was pointing at Keith. "What… Dare then." Keith said, shocked he was the second to be picked. Glenn was in thought, thinking up a dare for him suddenly one came to him. "Okay, you are to draw matching moustaches on your face and your butler Luke's."

Keith knitted his brow at Glenns dare, not looking pleased. "Are you stupid? There is no way I'm doing that!" He spoke in a huff. In the distance, Luke looked panicked at the thought they are trying to involve him in the game. The other butlers couldn't help but snicker a little from seeing Luke's panicked face.

"You can't refuse the dare Keithster!" Roberto was telling Keith he had to do it when Wilfred suddenly spoke up. "If you don't like that dare, you could always swap underwear with Luke instead."  
Keith couldn't believe what Wilfred had just said as he immediately knocked that dare down. Luke, having heard it to started to grow pale.

"How about swapping pajamas then?" Edward had now mentioned a dare but Keith also refused that dare. "No! I'm definitely not doing those… fine! I will draw the moustaches…" Keith reluctantly stood up and grabbed a marker from nearby.

Luke was white as a sheet, shaking slightly at what was about to happen to him, though he was grateful it wasn't the dares Wilfred and Edward mentioned. The other butlers tried their best to control their laughter but Luke still heard them. "I'll get you guys someday…" Luke whispered, before Keith had walked over to him, marker in hand, and started to draw on his face.

"There! Now you draw mine." Keith handed Luke the marker so he could draw a moustache on his face. Luke finished and they both turned to let everyone see their faces. Laughter immediately filled the room as princes and butlers couldn't help themselves.

"Haha… it really suits you both!" Roberto was holding his stomach as he couldn't contain his laughter. "I agree it's quite becoming of you both." Edward couldn't help but snicker at them. Keith walked back towards the princes to sit down, ignoring their laughter. "Hmmph, enjoy it while it lasts." Keith looked down, trying to hide his face, while Luke stood awkwardly among the other butlers as they stared at him.

"Okay, next dare! Wilfred, you choose the next person." Roberto said as he pointed to Wilfred. "Okay, hmm, I pick you." He pointed towards Edward. "Oh? I pick dare then." Edward said calmy while the others were shocked to hear him pick dare expecting that he would have gone with truth. "Hmm, then how about dressing up as a girl?" Wilfred said, expressionless.

Everyone was suprised to hear Wilfreds dare for Edward, everyone but Edward that was. "A girl? Haha, okay." Edward chuckled before smiling at Wilfred. "Al, could you show Louis and Ed to the room we have the dresses and make-up so he can dress-up?" Roberto asked Alberto while trying not to laugh at the thought of Edward playing dress-up.

Alberto tried his best to not laugh as well and did what he was asked to do, walking out of the room with a worried Louis and smiling Edward. Louis couldn't help but think Edward seemed to be too happy about doing this dare and felt a little freaked by the thought.

They reached the room Alberto showed them to. Alberto tells them they can use whatever clothes and make-up they find before walking away. Edward immediately goes to search for a dress while Louis gathers some make-up.

"Oh, what do you think of this dress Louis?" Edward was holding up a long, scarlet red, silky dress. Louis just stared at him half in shock and half he can't believe he is helping Edward pick a dress to wear. "U-Uh… Yes, that's fine!" Louis spoke in a hurried tone, wishing this would be over already.

"Great, okay, help me put this on." Edward motioned for Louis to help him into the dress, Louis walks over nervously and helps him get it on. Now seeing Edward in a dress, Louis was having trouble containing his laughter as he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Okay, it's a little tight but it will do. Can you do my make-up now?" Edward looked a little uncomfortable in the scarlet red, silky dress as he gets Louis to do his make-up.

Louis grabs a crimson red lipstick to match the dress, applying it smoothly on Edward's lips, then he proceeded to apply mascara and eyeliner and some teal eye shadow to finish it off.

"How do I look?" Edward stands up as he asked Louis. "Wait…. ha ha… I mean I need to do your hair." Louis was nearly losing it as he attempts to do Edwards hair, doing it up in little pig tails. "Done! You sure look pretty now…" Louis said as he covered his mouth with his hand trying to not let Edward see his face.

"Really? Let me see." Edward walks over to a mirror and upon seeing himself his eyes widened in shock before he burst out in laughter.

"Haha… wow, Louis, have you ever thought about getting a job as a make-up artist? You are pretty good… I look quite fetching." Louis blushed at those words, scratching the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "You think so…? This is my first time, I agree you look completely different." Louis couldn't believe it was Edward standing in front of him as he thought he does make a cute girl.

They then left the room and proceeded to head back to the room the princes are in.  
Upon entering the room, all eyes turned to Edward. Silence filled the room as everyone stared at him before suddenly, all at once, everyone burst out in laughter.  
"Oh my goodness… Ed is that really you?" Roberto was just about on the floor unable to contain himself. "I don't think I have ever laughed so much in one night. We really should do this more often!" Roberto couldn't stop laughing as he spoke, Keith glared at him, hoping he would never have another one again as he was still embarrassed from his fake moustache.

"You sure look cute." Wilfred spoke up softly to Edward. "Oh? You really think so? I thought so myself." Edward said admiring himself. Edward then proceeded to go sit down in the dress, finding it slightly difficult but managed too eventually. Louis walked back to stand with the other butlers, slightly blushing from the fact the other butlers were laughing at what he did to Edward.

"You made him look adorable." Jan said while looking at Edward. "Maybe too adorable…" Louis said nervously and the other butlers just laughed harder from Louis reaction.

"Okay… next dare, Edward you have the honor of picking the next person." Roberto looked to Edward while still trying to contain himself from laughing everytime he looks at him. "Mm okay, Glenn you can go next, truth or dare?" Edward looked at Glenn. "Dare." That was all Glenn said as he awaited for Edward to tell him what to do."

"Okay, Dress up as a baby." Edward said with a mischievous smile. "B-Baby? Why a baby!? Are you trying to make fun of me?" Glenn was flustered from what he heard. "No, of course not. You just look adorable, you would be a cute baby." Edward said with a laugh.

"A-Adorable!? Pfft, whatever, fine." Glenn stood up in a huff. "Oh, but we get to dress you up, well them." He pointed to the other princes. "I can't really move in this dress." Edward laughed shyly. "Huh… Oh… Whatever. " Glenn just stood there looking uncomfortable when Roberto stood up.

"I'll be back with some stuff we can dress you up in!" Roberto ran out of the room, before long he came back with his arms full of various things to dress Glenn in.

Glenn looked at what he was carrying and couldn't believe what he saw. "You are kidding… You are really going to dress me in all that?" Roberto nodded his head. "Of course!" The other princes stood up qnd surrounded Glenn as they proceeded to dress him.

In the distance, Yu was watching closely, a huge grin covered his face, he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Okay now for the final touch, put this in your mouth." Roberto handed Glenn a dummy. "No way… I'm not sticking that in my mouth!" Glenn refused but Roberto forced him too. "Aww now whos the little cutey, you are, yes you." Roberto started talking in cutesy tones to Glenn who was now wearing adult sized baby booties, a baby bonnet and a big oversized diaper, made from towels.

Everyone couldn't help but go 'aww' from how cute he looked. Glenns face was red as a tomato as he sat down in a hurry, just wanting to hide. Yu, seeing how Glenn looked, covered his mouth with his hand and had to look away as the sight was too much. "Ahah… He makes a cute baby." Yu whispered quietly.

"Ahaha now we have a female Ed and A baby Glenny-poo naaww, I wonder what's next!" Glenn looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment, as his face went an even deeper crimson color, from being called Glenny-poo.

"Keith, it's your turn to choose. There is only me or Wilfred left to pick from." Roberto said. "Then I pick you." Keith pointed to Roberto. "Oooh, my turn! Dare, I go dare!" Roberto jumped up and down, excitedly awaiting for Keith's dare.

"Hmm…" Keith was trying to think of what he would get Roberto to do when he looked at Edward and had a thought. "Dress your butler Alberto as a girl like Edward." Keith said with a wry smile.

Roberto's eyes widened as he looked at Keith the to Alberto. "I'm not so sure Al will like that… But okay!" Alberto had nearly fallen to the floor from those words, he had prepared himself for tonight but not for this.

The other butlers burst out laughing unable to contain themselves, out of all of them Claude laughed the loudest as he looked at Alberto's panicked face. "Haha, have fun." Claude said teasingly before Roberto came over to take Alberto away to dress him up.

Alberto reluctantly walked out of the room with Roberto, letting out a sigh along the way. "This is going to be so much fun!" Roberto said grinning to Alberto. "Yeah, for you…." Alberto rolled his eyes and looked away.

They reached the room that Edward and Louis had previously used. Roberto immediately looks for a dress to put on Alberto. "Hmmm, I think this one looks good!" Roberto had pulled out a black satin high cut dress.

Alberto looked at the dress Roberto was holding and covered his mouth with his hand from shock at the dress Roberto had chosen. "You are kidding… Please don't put me in that one…" Alberto was nearly begging Roberto. "Aww Al don't worry, You will be fine!" Alberto sighed as Roberto handed him the dress and went to put it on. "There it's on!" Roberto looked around to Alberto and his face twitched he tried to control himself. "It uh, really suits you! Yeah!"

Alberto could tell Roberto was trying not to laugh at him, his own face was slightly flushed from embarrassment as the dress was a very tight fit and came up very short on his legs, it looked very awkard on him. He found it hard to move or even breathe for that matter as the dress was a size or three to small for him.  
"Okay time for your make-up!" Roberto grabbed the same crimson red lipstick that Louis used earlier and applied it to Alberto's lips, then proceeded to use mascara, eye liner, blush and a dark colored eye shadow. Then he grabbed a headband and some hair clips and did Alberto's hair.

"There! All done!" Roberto looked pleased with his work as Alberto tried to walk to a mirror to look at himself. Upon seeing his appearance in the mirror he immediately froze as looked shocked from the sight and inwardly screamed.

His make-up wasn't as nicely done as Edward's was, you could see all the sloppy work Roberto had done all over his face. "So, What do you think? Good, huh?" Roberto said as he smiled. "Uh, Yeah…" Alberto didn't know what to say but he knew he couldn't tell Roberto was hopeless at dressing him up.

They then both headed back to the other room, Alberto struggled to walk in his tight fitting dress, Roberto never even noticed it. Upon arriving in the room everyone looked at Alberto with shocked expressions, they couldn't believe what Roberto had done to him.

"Whoa, when I told Roberto to dress you as a woman, I never expected this." Keith tried to hold back a laugh as Alberto glared at him with a death glare for having done this to him as he attempted to walk back over to the other butlers.

"Haha… He can't even walk properly." Keith chuckled from seeing how Alberto struggled to walk.

Alberto finally managed to reach the other butlers as they laughed at him unable to contain themselves, they didn't expect he would return the way he did.

"Haha, you make a funny woman." Claude said teasingly to Alberto. Alberto glared at Claude. "Shut up, Claude." Alberto said in a huff, while Claude continued to laugh at him.

"Well that's everyone done but Wills now, Joshua you get to ask Wills." Roberto said. Joshua immediately looked to Wilfred with a curious expression. "Oh! Okay… truth or dare prince Wilfred? " Joshua said sounding excited it's his turn to ask someone else. "Dare." That was all Wilfred said.

"Ohh dare…. Um, Oh!" Joshua looked at Claude. "I dare you to tease and make fun of Claude till he can take no more." Joshua said excitedly.

Hearing those words Claude glared at Joshua for mentioning such a thing to Wilfred, he was horrified.

"That's all? Well then." Wilfred smirked as he stood up and walked over to Claude, seeming almost happy with his dare.

Claude stood there unable to do anything as he prepared himself for Wilfreds onslaught of teasing and whatever else he would do. Wilfred now stood in front of Claude, he looked at him with a mischievous smile, which scared Claude even more as he fidgeted.

Wilfred then started to pinch Claudes cheeks and hold onto his nose then grabbed his ears. Wilfred started to laugh at Claude's face as he struggled to remain quiet but looked incredibly uncomfortable. Wilfred then started to poke his cheeks and bopped him on the nose before he began tickling him. Claude tried not to laugh but couldn't help it as some laughter escaped his lips.

"Haha, Aren't you cute?" Wilfred said laughing at Claude. Hearing the words cute Claude just about lost it. "C-Cute!?" Claude looked to be angry as he reached down to grab one of the pillows in the room and chucked it at Wilfred but Wilfred swiftly dodged it and instead it smacked Keith straight in the face.

"W-Wha…?" Keith was shocked from the sudden hit to the face. Everyone started to laugh at him as he grabbed a pillow of his own and walked over to Claude. Claude saw him coming and ran to hide behind the other butlers, Keith still approached him though regardless of where he stood.

The butlers tried to move away from Claude but were unable to as Keith got to them first and started to hit Claude with the pillow and whoever was standing near him. Jan being hit first grabbed the nearest pillow and started to fight Keith back while Claude also grabbed another pillow and hit Keith.

He was now out numbered when Roberto appeared next to Keith with a pillow and joined in. Keith looked shocked that Roberto had suddenly joined the fight. "Hehe, couldn't let you have all the fun, Keithster!" Roberto giggled as he hit Jan and Claude with his pillow. They kept swinging their pillows at each other when eventually they hit into Luke and Yu nearly knocking them over.

They then immediately grabbed their own pillows and joined the fight and slowly the other princes also joined in. Edward struggled to stay on his feet as the dress he has on restricted his movement. Alberto tried his best to stay out of the fight as he attempted to walk away but couldn't move fast enough when one of them smacked into him sending him flying to the ground, he was unable to stand up again due to the dress he had on, instead he attempted to crawl away.

It had turned into an all out fight between the butlers and princes, that Keith and Claude had started. Neither side wanted to budge holding their ground.

It went on for a long time when suddenly one of them tripped and went flying into the others sending them all the ground. They landed in one big pile of butlers and princes only Alberto was freed of this as he crawled away earlier to a safe distance to watch. They were all tangled up as they struggled to get off one another suddenly Roberto started laughing. "Haha that was so much fun!" A smile beamed on his face. All of a sudden muffled yells could be heard. "Huh? Do you hear that?" Louis asked as he heard someone crying out. "Huh?" Roberto said looking puzzled.

"G…et… Off… Me!" "Ge…t… Off… M…e… Too!" That was all that could be heard as everyone rushed to stand up and free whoever they were crushing.

Upon standing up everyone noticed a very winded Claude and Keith laying on the floor. "Oh! It seems we landed on you two haha! Well I guess you both kinda asked for it, starting the pillow fight and all." Roberto said teasingly. Roberto then noticed Edward passed out on the floor a little bit over from Claude and Keith. "Oh, Ed? Are you okay?" Roberto looked concerned at Edward.

"I'm fine…I just… Can't breathe all that… Well in.. This dress… Don't worry about me…" Edward opened his eyes slightly as he struggled to talk and breathe. "Oh haha, Okay Ed, you just rest there then." Roberto looked over Edward while he grinned. Louis rushed over to Edward to make sure he was okay. Claude and Keith then stood up breathing heavily after being crushed from everyone on top of them.

They had seemed to haved calmed down now, when Wilfred decided to push Claudes buttons one more time, walking up to him and pulling his ears.

Claude yelped as Wilfred scared him when he approached from behind.  
Claude immediately grabbed a pillow and resumed the pillow fight; not caring about what just previously happend. Wilfred laughed as the outraged Claude tried to hit him. Slowly the other princes and butlers joined in once again too, everyone but Edward who remained passed out on the floor and Alberto who watched from a distance with a smile.

Claude decided to try target Joshua for mentioning such a stupid dare to Wilfred but could hardly even get a hit on who he wanted as everyone was just about on top of each other once again. The fight continued for ages, sweat poured down everyones faces, everyone looked exhausted but none wanted to stop.

Eventually Glenn fell to the floor, totally exhausted, having used every ounce of energy up, he was now sleeping soundly like a baby.

Luke was the next to go, he was breathing heavily as he collapsed to the ground. The others still kept at it for awhile when Yu finally gave in and nearly fell on top of Luke as he collapsed to the ground.

Everyone at this point had grown very sore and it hurt to move but none wanted to give in, enjoying themselves too much and wanting to be the victor that kept them going.

Though, Roberto and Jan could take it no more and collapsed on top of each other, sleeping soundly together.

It was now down to Claude, Louis, Keith and Wilfred, none of these budged all wanting to beat the other.

Suddenly, Keith and Claude had passed out and fell to the ground next to each other, it all got to be too much for them as they still hadn't recovered from being crushed earlier.

Everyone but Wilfred and Louis was now passed out on the floor Alberto remained at a distance as he watched the two of them go at it, silently cheering them on and possibly slightly grateful now that he was in a dress because that stopped him from ending up like the rest passed out on the floor.

"Give up Louis!" Wilfred shouted. "Never!" Louis shouted back. Wilfred was shocked by the fact Louis lasted so long and was unsure how he managed to not have passed out yet. "How are you even standing!?" Wilfred asked looking puzzled. "Must be from everything Edward makes me eat." Louis said. "What..? What the heck does he feed you?!" Wilfred asked now looking shocked. "A whole lot of stuff, things that are suppose to be nutrious and healthy, oh and there's also the rose tea he drinks with me all the time." Louis said as he tried to remember what Edward gets him to eat.

"I eat nutrious and healthy too yet it seems I'm wearing out faster than you… That rose tea! What the heck is it made of!? I didn't think roses could be so empowering…. I need Prince Edward to give me some later!" Wilfred said with one last breath as he to fell to the ground immediately passed out. "I won?" Louis looked around shocked, he couldn't believe he was the last one standing. He did a little victory dance before falling to the ground.

He sat there as he looked at everyone a big grin formed on his face. He then noticed Alberto still watching in the distance and grinned at him while trying not to actually laugh at him. "I won Alberto!" Louis shouted out sounding excited with his victory. Alberto couldn't help but laugh at Louis's reaction to winning. Before long Louis also had passed out onto the floor exhausted from his victory.

Alberto watched over them all from the distance as he noticed the smiles on everyone's faces. "Hah… Roberto, Who would have thought your idea would turn out so well, everyone looks so happy… I might be dressed as a woman but I most certainly enjoyed myself too. Sometimes your ideas aren't so bad… Maybe I should listen to you more in the future." Alberto said quietly to himself as thought about being more willing to listen to Roberto's ideas but then thought of Roberto possibly trying to dress him up as a woman again. "Ah… maybe not."

Alberto eventually managed to get out of the dress and washed himself before falling asleep with everyone else after what had been a most fun filled night.


End file.
